


Teeth

by stabbyumbrella



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Crossover, F/M, Language, Minor canonical character death, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabbyumbrella/pseuds/stabbyumbrella
Summary: Kelly was like a thunderstorm, or a tiger. Fierce as fuck in her painted-on dress or her painted-on jeans or her not-so-painted on orange jumpsuit, like she'd kick your arse for looking but you'd like it so much you'd come back for thirds.Kelly and Nathan figure out some things they like. Including each other, and that what works for them doesn't have to be what they're expected to want.
Relationships: Kelly Bailey/Nathan Young
Comments: 23
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarkywoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkywoman/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful, incomparable, delightful, ineffable @sarkywoman's very, very, very belated birthday. The _thoroughly_ inspiring prompt was Kelly/Nathan, "Gender Roles."
> 
> Only takes into account canon up to s2e2 (minus them going after the guy in the mask), as that's all I've seen :)
> 
> Title and chapter titles from Lady Gaga's Fame Monster. Of the album, Gaga has said that each song represents a different "Monster."
> 
> Warnings for language and canon-typical Nathan Young levels of awareness.
> 
> This is fully outlined and partially complete, so additional warnings/tags will be added as chapters are posted, and rating may be upgraded accordingly. (Next chapter coming up soon I hope!)

The first time Nathan Young woke up from the dead, he'd been treated to the realization that he was immortal (take that, bitches), followed by the understanding that he had been buried alive (fine thanks for throwing that virtue bitch off a roof — shit, what if everyone was still purified, what if Kelly —...), and finally the comforting knowledge that at least someone had slipped his iPod into his coffin. Also a bonus, he hadn't been buried in that wankstain grey suit. Sure, after his iPod died there wasn't much to do but flog the log and wonder if killing the virtue twat really meant everyone would go back to normal. Or if Kelly was still stuck in a cardigan, turning into the kind of girl who wouldn't even do Nathan the courtesy of telling him to fuck off. But then he got to scare the piss out of the others _and_ gloat about his power. _And_ no one was wearing cardigans when they dug him up, so in the scheme of things...

The second time Nathan woke up from the dead started out nicer. He hadn't shat himself for starters, and he was cozy in his Community Center bed with Kelly watching over him. Sure he'd said some pretty horrible things to her, but she was there, and that meant maybe they were still on for getting freaky and chicken nuggets.

At least until she spoke. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Nathan swore inside his head and tried to sit up, scrambling a little. Made his head spin, but he had this horrible feeling that if she got up he might never see anything but the back of her again. Which was a nice view, but that was beside the point.

"Kelly? Kelly! I'm sorry. Come on. _I'm_ the one with the enormous fanny, really, and I'll never say another horrible thing to you, I swear." _Shit, I'm gonna have to wear a gag._ He could see Kelly's lips twitch when she heard that thought, like maybe she thought it was funny, and that was a whole lot better than the humiliation of her letting him down easy. He warmed to the theme. "It's massive, you could drive a mack truck through it." He looked at her hopefully.

But she shook her head, not enough, not enough. He stomped his foot; it wasn't _fair_.

"I shaved and _everything!"_

"Do you even need to shave?" Honestly, Nathan thought, her staring at his face all skeptical-like was just plain rude.

Nathan lifted his chin, gathering the tatters of his dignity around him. "My balls."

Kelly's face squinched in. "What the fuck."

"Hey, I was being polite, I didn't want you getting a hair between your teeth or anything."

"You thought I was gonna be sucking you off." Her tone went all scary-flat.

"Well, never hurts to be prepared." He sighed. "And there was the whole..." He pulled a face.

"Shitting yourself."

"Was a bitch to clean up. Wound up shaving my arse crack and it felt so nice and smooth, so I did my thighs, and just kept going." He lifted his knee a little, wriggling his ankle. "Does it always feel all smooth and funny after, when you rub'm together?"

Kelly pinched the bridge of her nose, then nodded. "Yeah." She sighed, slow and awful and final. _Fuck_. He'd fucked up. He could tell right then, he knew it. Not enough, too late. Nathan was losing her, lost her, it was stupid and terrible and he didn't want to care anything like as much as he did. "You should go home to your mum."

"I can change," he said, desperate. He could. Be some polite, boring fucker like Curtis or something.

"That ain't right." She was gentle when she said it, a little frown between her brows.

 _Ah fuck. I am not going to cry, how stupid is that. Probably some stupid new power making me. Ah_ _**shit**_ _she heard that._

She had the heart to look worried and kind and a little hesitant, which would've smacked of pity from anyone else. But honestly? It wasn't her fault he was such an arsehole.

"I'll be fine," he mumbled, pasting on a smile. "Still got my sock."

Probably for the best that was when Barry came in to tell them it was time to dump his dead girlfriend in the lake. But all in all, he wasn't sure the second time he came back was actually better than the first.


	2. Dance in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She won’t walk away, but she won’t look back_  
>  -Dance in the Dark

Look. Just because Nathan had come back from the dead once didn't mean Kelly could trust he'd do it again. It was Nathan, he might stay dead just to be a prick. So after she and Curtis managed to get him upstairs, she'd said she'd stay til he woke up, and Curtis hadn't tried to argue. Didn't matter what shite Nathan had spouted at her after his little chat with the shapeshifter, she still didn't want him dead. Sure she wasn't going to let him hurt her again, but she knew it'd hurt a lot worse if getting impaled _took_ this time, and she'd just left his corpse alone on that sad little makeshift bed in the Community Center.

So she waited until he woke up, and then made sure he knew it didn't mean anything more than that.

She fuck near sprinted out after she explained to him it wasn't happening, more than them being friends, wanting to get out of there quick before she could hear whatever spiteful, cruel things he was thinking.

But she wasn't quick enough by half, and that wasn't what she heard at all. _Shit shit_ _**shit!**_ _How the fuck do you fuck this up this bad you_ _**stupid**_ _cock, oh fuck don't leave me alone it'll be like the coffin oh fuck—_

She turned back, and the worst thing in the world was that Nathan Young tried to _smile_ for her, even though it was fragile and wobbly around the edges. Tried to reassure her with some joke about his revolting wanksock.

She was actually grateful when she heard Simon awkwardly clearing his throat. "I, ah, didn't get arrested. It's time to move the body."

* * *

It was absolutely revolting work, and once they were in the boat, Nathan seemed content to lick his corpse-flavored Cornetto and lounge around with Alisha while Curtis and Kelly rowed. It was weird, anyone else that might've made her feel jealous and pissed and hurt; some boy immediately going off to flirt with someone hotter the minute she shot him down. But they were more like two girlfriends gossiping or something.

Which was fine by her, really, Kelly needed to think. Nathan was acting normal, joking about letting himself get stabbed for money after their community service was up. She didn't catch anything but sentence fragments from her power, normally, but when they'd all been looking at the ice chest she'd _felt_ it, like a flinch. The others thought nothing got to him, even his _mum_ thought nothing got to him. But honestly, she didn't have to read minds to know that was ten kinds of bullshit. She just had to catch a glimpse of his face when he thought no one was looking.

There was a bit of a scramble when they got back to shore, Nathan nearly falling in the water and bemoaning his lost ice cream. Kelly was the one to half drag him back onto land. He looked down at his wet feet mournfully, like squelchy shoes were the worst thing that had ever happened to him, up to and including being impaled to death for the second time only a few hours before.

"Why didn't you go home," she asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"After that bitch killed you, we took you up to your bed. It was all set up, like you stayed here last night." It was the question that had been turning round and round in her brain since the others had helped her carry his body up to the little balcony, though she hadn't been able to articulate it at the time. "Even with you're mum's face all mashed up, and her kicking you out before, I thought..."

Nathan looked confused for a moment, then laughed a little, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, she does look pretty horrible."

Kelly stared at him, then stared some more, and then — ... "You didn't tell her."

"You know, don't take this the wrong way, but your superpower is a right pain in the arse sometimes."

"Serves her right anyway," Kelly said darkly, before she could think better of it. Nathan's eyes went a little wider. Shit. Did she really have to _explain?_ "Kickin' out her own son. She don't deserve you back."

She didn't really have a good word for the look on Nathan's face. It was too... confused, like it never occurred to him someone would take his side. She hated it. "Come back to mine," she said, before she could think better of it.

Nathan glowed like a candle. " _Really?_ Cause I—"

"As _friends_."

His face fell briefly, but lit right back up. "I can be friends. I'm a _fantastic_ friend, ask Barry. We'll paint each other's nails, have a proper pillow fight..." He trailed off with a happy sigh. "Practice french kissing—"

"Oh for fuck's sake. Don't make me change my mind."

* * *

Nathan Young was taking up most of her couch, and Kelly was annoyed. She was just glad her mum was out, so she hadn't had to explain... anything, really. Chin on his hands, feet kicked in the air. He looked like some parody of an American sorority girl.

"So, tell me all about _you_." His eyes were bright and sparkling, cheeks as pink as though she'd just given him a smack. Like everything was right in the world. Put her in mind of how he'd act cheery as anything, even when his mum had hit him and he was homeless, had first moved into the community center.

"You _know_ me, prick."

"Well, _sure_ , I know Kelly who's all tough and doing community service, and Kelly who gives me a smack and then makes me chicken nuggets, but I want to know Kelly who's got a teddy bear and a room all over in pink."

"Oi! How'd you know about that, told you no going in there." First thing she'd said when they'd gotten to her place, actually. She glared at him, he must've snuck a peek when he'd gone for the bathroom.

He grinned, bright and thoroughly unrepentant. "Wanted to see what your room looked like when you _weren't_ being mind-controlled by some horrible boring purity cult." He suddenly looked a bit uncertain. "You maybe don't know that I was there. Do you remember any of it, while you were under her—" He waggled his fingers a little and put on some absurd voice. "—evil cardigan spell."

"Like you never had a teddybear," she mumbled, not an answer and not wanting to talk about that, not for one minute. Any time she thought of what he said she blushed, and she didn't want to risk him taking it back.

"You know, I honestly don't remember. Probably not, you know me, born badass." _Wonder whatever happened to Mr. Snufflekins..._ "And anyway, we're meant to be _friends_. Sure we talk about our whole _super-powered_ thing, but we don't talk about our lives or anything."

"Nothing to say. And anyway, you never talk about your life."

"I do, too."

"Nothin' true. You always lie about your life."

"I don't."

"You said you told your mum you were alive."

"An occasional white lie..."

"You didn't tell anyone you were living at the Community Center."

"A lie of omission!"

"And you lied not two minutes ago, saying you never had a teddybear."

He opened his mouth to protest, then closed it, pouting. "What me and Mr. Snufflekins had was a private, sacred thing. I'm not the type to kiss and tell."

Ah _shit_ , why did he do this to her. It took absolutely everything in Kelly not to burst out laughing. "You _pervert_." Fuck. She'd _missed_ him, total prick that he was. "Fine. I'll be straight with you, if you'll be straight with me."

"So you never did try girl-on-girl, then? Good to know."

She punched him in the arm, he stole the last chicken nugget off her plate, and like that, things were normal.

* * *

In spite of being fucking exhausted — not exactly easy work moving a body, twice (Kelly) and coming back from the dead, twice (Nathan) — Kelly kept putting off going to bed. Maybe it was just she didn't trust the maniac not to get in trouble if she took her eyes off him.

Still, they both had Community Service in the morning, and clearly, if one of them had to be the voice of reason, Nathan Young wasn't it, so she gave a sharp jerk of her head. "I'm gonna get some blankets and things."

"Ooo, like a slumber party!"

Amazing how often Nathan made her have to bite back a smile. "No, for you to sleep on the couch. We gotta clean up more graffiti or some bullshit in the morning."

"You mean I don't get to sleep in your bed?" Nathan looked shocked, and she rolled her eyes.

"You wish. Told you, just friends."

"Get me something to sleep in, too!" he called when she got off the couch.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well, I didn't want you to change your mind or anything, so I didn't stop for my things before I came over, and since _evidently_ I'm sleeping on the couch on the couch again, I can't go sleeping in the nude, having your mum think I'm some kind of pervert."

"You are some kind of pervert," she called back over her shoulder, not hesitating for a second.

It was fucking ridiculous, trying to find him something to sleep in. Nothing of hers could possibly fit him. Eventually she just gave up and let him in her room, pointed him to the drawer with her PJ's in it and told him to pick something out while she brushed her teeth. Which was probably mental, trusting him alone in her room, but when she came back, nothing had been obviously disturbed and he was holding a couple things in a tidy stack. Fuck's sake. Those shorts were too short on _her_ , and there was no way they wouldn't be sliding off his skinny little hips. And that shirt was little and cropped and had 'slut' on the front in pink glitter. Gift from her ex. She really should've known he was a prick _before_ she could read minds.

And now Nathan Young was going to be wearing it.

Of course the ridiculous boy would wait until she was back in the room to strip down, and Kelly turned away with an eye-roll. Still, Kelly was only human, she wasn't gonna miss a chance to steal a look. She already did twice a day in the locker room, after all. And it didn't mean she was changing her mind about going with him, either, just meant she could appreciate a nice view. Shit, he really did shave his legs, didn't he, all the way up, and those shorts looked better on him than they ever did on her. Unfair, really. She was just glad he didn't have her powers, because she couldn't stop wondering what it would be like to slide her hands up the back of his thighs. He'd done a good job, they looked smooth as fuck. They'd feel like satin, she thought, and maybe she could dig her hands in, pull him in for a kiss just like that. He'd give one of those little yelps of his, surprised and kittenish, and then she'd kiss him and pin him to the bed so he didn't fucking _die_ on her again.

And then the vain little fuck had the nerve to swivel, looking over his shoulder to check out his own arse, before she could look away, and even he wasn't self-absorbed enough to miss her looking.

"Were you checking out my arse?"

_Shit._

You could've told him he'd won the lotto and he wouldn't sound so happy.

"I was thinkin' I'd better get those shorts back," she grumbled.

"You _were!_ " Nathan clapped, then turned around again, gave a blue steel pout back over his shoulder at her. "You just enjoy the view, darlin', least I can do as thanks for you taking me in."

Kelly turned around, crawling into bed with her back to him and hoping to fuck he hadn't caught her blushing. "I'm going to sleep."

"Anything you say." Bright and cheery. "But if you want another look—"

She threw her extra pillow at him, smacking him in the face, and he just clasped it to his chest with a sunny grin. "Thanks, I needed that."

_She was looking at my arse, she was looking at my arse!_. Kelly shook her head a little, he was practically singing it inside his head. She was about to tell him to knock it off when she heard, _Maybe she doesn't hate me after all!_

Kelly felt like she'd been hit. No she wasn't going to sleep with him, but did he really think _that._ And then. _Ah_ _**shit,**_ _she probably heard that. Kelly? Did you hear that? Kel? Probably gone to sleep. Fuck. Good thing, too, or she really will never speak to me again._

She didn't dare answer.

* * *

Kelly was determined she would go straight to sleep. She _would_.

She didn't.

And she couldn't even really fault Nathan, he was being quiet, but his thoughts were loud as fuck, even from the living room. He had a song in his head, and if she had to listen to it for one more minute, she was going to smother him to death with a pillow. Only then he'd be dead, and she couldn't even think that as a joke, anymore. Mostly. And then he kept getting distracted by rubbing his legs together like a cricket, probably enjoying the smoothness. And then, between the Lady Gaga lyrics—

_Justdon'tthinkaboutthelockerroomjustdon'tthinkaboutthelockerroom..._

Kelly sighed. Fuck it. Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare at this rate, and if Nathan was going to be talking in his head all night to keep her from hearing whatever it was that shapeshifter had said, they were going to deal with that _now._ She clicked on the light and came into the living room, flung herself into the chair and made sure she could see his face. "What'd she say to you, then."

Nathan's eyes went bright and wide. "She... Who... C'mon, Kel, surely you know you're the only girl for me. Oh wait, we're just friends, how's it any of your business, you greedy thing, let everyone have their turn."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "The shape-shifter, you twat."

"Oh. Well, that I had a tiny cock."

"Yeah, I got that. What else?"

"That isn't enough?" _Don'tthinkitdon'tthinkitdon'tthinkit._

"Did you fuck her?" Kelly knew she shouldn't care, but it hurt.

" _No_. Fuck."

"So why won't you tell me."

Nathan was looking down, picking at a loose thread on the couch. "Don't wanna hurt your feelings."

It was so out of character it almost drew her up short. "Just wanna know is all."

Nathan huffed out a breath. "Fine. Only I'll remind you it's the middle of the night and we've only just dumped our latest PW in the lake, so it'd be really cruel to kick me out now. She said she wanted to see the goods, and then went on and on about how she only shagged guys with big cocks." He propped his chin up on his hand, eyes bright. "And _I_ know you're not a slag, obviously, but it's not as though you expect someone to go running around wearing the girl you've fancied for weeks's tit—" He broke off at her glare. "—face." Of course he was _Nathan,_ so he kept talking. "I was buying condoms and everything, from the machine. Two packs."

"What, you thought I was one of those girls, dirty enough you needed to double bag it?"

"No! Aw, Kel, not _ever!_ But I thought we were gonna have a sexual marathon, you know what I mean?" He gave a little growl.

"Ain't you the fuckin' romantic." She hoped he could hear how scathing she was being, but you could never really tell with Nathan. She flopped back in the chair, tilting her head up to stare at the ceiling. He was still on his side, chin propped in his hand, watching her. She tried to ignore him, she really did, but _seriously_. "You thought we were gonna do it _four times in one night_."

"Hey, what can I say, you get me all frisky, you foxy thing." He growled a little on the last word, smiling hopefully. Kelly gave him an unamused look, and his eyes dropped. "I thought, you know, maybe we'd get to do it again. Some other night. Like a date." Mumbled and defensive, she's not sure she would've made it out without her power.

"Aren't you the fuckin' romantic," she repeated more softly, and got up to go back to her room. "Go to sleep, Nath."

* * *

Kelly didn't ask Nathan over again, and Nathan didn't press. But he was acting like he'd never, you know, _died_ , cheerful and ridiculous and manic, half the time making her wonder why the hell she'd been so broken up by him dying to begin with, and the other half making her want to invite him over again, and not to stay on the couch, either.

It definitely wasn't because she couldn't stop thinking about him shaving those legs of his.

Still, it was an as close as things got to normal for them, and Kelly would've thought that between getting superpowers from a hailstorm and seeing Nathan wearing her short-shorts and glittery 'slut' tee, she was prepared for anything.

She should've known better, because it wasn't a week later it was too hot to do anything but laze around on the roof and he was stripped to his underwear and rubbing suncream on himself like the worlds trashiest soft-core porno.

If Kelly had always had a weakness for trashy soft-core porno, that was between her and the completely unobstructed view she had of Nathan rubbing suncream up his thighs. The hair was short, almost buzzed-looking where it was sneaking out of his stupidly tiny underwear. Fuck, he really _must've_ shaved all the way up, bikini line and _all_ —...

Not that she was thinking about him like that. But just like a sunny day, a woman had to appreciate a view like that when it came along. That was it. So all in all, she'd had loads worse starts to her day, especially lately.

At least until Nathan's brother showed up, slipped them all some _really_ shite drugs, and everything went to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Cause when he’s looking, she falls apart..._  
>  -Dance in the Dark (Fear of Judgement Monster)


	3. Interlude

It wasn't every day you found out you had a little brother. Or most days. And sure, Nathan wasn't exactly what you'd call a perfect role model, but he could learn, couldn't he. And part of being a big brother was having made all kinds of mistakes, fun or otherwise, so that you could teach your little brother how to avoid them. Like dying impaled on a fence. Definitely didn't want Jamie doing that.

And now there was this super-powered ice queen. Nathan was no blushing flower, he knew there were Things about ice, possibly involving nipples. He was a perv of the world after all.

"It'll be like being gone down on by your frozen probation worker," Nathan enthused to Simon. "Just picture it, Barry!"

Simon got that look, halfway between gutted and furious, and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, calm down, I was only teasing." Nathan took a drag on his cigarette. "Only the thing is, this ice chick is cool and all — ha, cool, get it — but Kelly seemed like she might be givin' me the eye on the roof this morning, know what I mean, and I've always had a soft spot for her..."

Simon frowned a little. "Always?"

"Oh yeah, man, first time I saw that pony tail."

Simon's frown deepened. "You tease her all the time."

"Not true! I liked her the first time I met her!"

"You called her chav, and made fun of her accent 'til she hit you."

"That was just flirting! I said I liked her anyway!" Nathan pouts.

Nathan thought it was really rude how Simon always _stared_ at him when he talked, all bug-eyed like Nathan was some kind of alien. And this was more so than usual, which was even ruder. They'd been bonding! Nathan was going to deflower his sister in a few years, for fuck's sake. What would he know, anyway, corpse-fucker.

"You teasing her was flirting?"

Nathan gave an offended ugh noise. " _Useless_ , Barry, don't tell me you didn't pull your freaky headcase shapeshifter's pigtails. I tell you what, I'm not letting _my_ little brother not know how to flirt." He went to stomp off, then looked back over his shoulder. "Hey, you're comin' out with us tonight, yeah? Wouldn't want my brother thinking my friends are boring stay-at-home stick-in-the-mud perverts, beating it to internet porno of corpses and cheese."

* * *

Nathan had never seen Kelly all dolled up. Not really. Alisha had said something about her being dressed to kill (or bring Nathan back from the dead) at the funeral, but he'd never seen her in a dress before, unless you counted that fuck-ugly cardigan and skirt set from the cult, which Nathan most definitely did not.

She wasn't pretty. Pretty was like... his gran's stupid china. Somebody's gran. Shit, best not think about anyone's gran, actually, he wasn't supposed to be feeling guilty about what a prick he'd been. Or weird or about how he'd, you know, gone back for more (not to apologize, he'd told himself, she'd been the liar after all). Wondering if maybe she'd be willing to help him work on his oral skills, so long as she promised to shove him off when she was getting close. It hadn't mattered in the end. And anyway, he was supposed to be thinking about showing Jamie the club and getting the both of them laid. Not watching Kelly in her dress so short and tight he could nearly tell you all about her underwear while she danced around and chatted with Jamie.

Anyway, not pretty, not like Alisha or Ice Queen Bartender Chick or Curtis when he got all smolder-y. Kelly was like a thunderstorm, or a tiger, fierce as fuck in her painted-on dress or her painted-on jeans or her not-so-painted on orange jumpsuit, like she'd kick your arse for looking at her but you'd like it so much you'd come back for thirds. That wasn't even an exaggeration, it had gotten so every time she gave him a swat he'd get a semi. Little embarrassing, really. She'd turned him into some kind of pain-loving pervert. Next thing you knew, he'd be looking up ball clamps on the kinds of websites Barry frequented. Best to go for the pretty one. Safer for his head.

Nathan knew there was a trick to eeny-meeny-miney-moe. One of other lads at primary school had tried to teach it to him out of pity when Nathan had lost some schoolyard game for three weeks straight. And Nathan was definitely going to teach it to Jamie, if only he could remember. Which one was he starting with? Which one did he _mean_ to start with?

Ah _shit_ , he'd fucked up and got the pretty one. Wait, no, he'd been trying for the pretty one, hadn't he? He should be glad, really. Only Kelly was laughing drunk and dancing with Barry, and he wasn't _jealous_ , he was being a good big brother. Nothing in it for him at all. "Oh, _fine!_ You have the pretty one!" Nathan watched long enough to make sure Jamie didn't need a wing man, then made his way over to Kelly. She was starting to look a little tweaked — Nathan was definitely fucked in the head for that turning him on — and grin at her. She was in her element here, almost as much as when she was kicking the shit out of people.

Her eyes went all weird — who knew his baby brother would have such wicked drugs — and he could hardly track her speech she was talking so fast. _Four_ guys. Hey, maybe she wouldn't think _he_ was shit in bed, what with no one to compare him to. And she was saying shit that made him _definitely_ think he was in there until—

"Cos you're a useless prick, just like your dad."

Nathan wasn't the type to be genuinely hurt by something a girl said. Alright, maybe a shapeshifter saying he had a tiny dick, but even he could admit that this stung, coming from Kelly. And it wasn't like he could even pretend she just wanted to hurt him, either, since the drugs were doing such freaky shit to everyone's powers. And how the hell did she know about his dad anyway, he never thought about the useless prick. Maybe Jamie had been laughing with her behind his back.

To hell with this. He stormed off in search of the pretty one.


	4. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I can't believe what you said to me_  
>  _Last night we were alone_  
>  _You threw your hands up_  
>  _Baby, you gave up_  
>  _You gave up_  
>  \- Speechless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the updated rating and tags.

What with the ankle monitor, Kelly didn't break curfew often. Had to save that shit for emergencies, like when they needed to bury a probation worker.

But she and Nathan had been talking more since he'd been back from the dead and maybe, _maybe_ she was softening up on him. And it wasn't (completely) because of his little display with the suncream, either. Besides, she fucking loved going out, always had.

It was one of the few things that hadn't changed since the storm. It got loud as fuck, hearing everybody's thoughts all the time. Hell, sometimes she would hone in on Nathan's prettily empty head as best she could, just for some reprieve.

But places like this? Everybody's thoughts were an echo of her own or the pounding music, drunk and high and thinking no further than their next hit or dance or fuck, blurring together like the thump of the bass.

She still knew the second her pill kicked in and her powers went wonky, because she couldn't hear Nath, and he was normally like a constant drone in her head any time he was near. Not that she could really reflect on that before her mouth ran away with her.

She could blame the booze on asking him why he was with her when he could get loads of prettier girls, but...Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Why was she still talking, she had to stop it, every thought that came through her head went straight out her mouth. _Confessing_ shit to him, like how she'd only been with four guys and so he might think she was shit in bed, how she was scared he'd hurt her, how sometimes she thought she was in... And she just kept going right on after that, wishing she could grab the words out of the air and drag them back.

She wasn't sure if she should be glad or not she couldn't read his thoughts when she said the shit about his dad. She didn't even mean it, not _really_. Alright, a little she did right then in the moment, but only cause she'd just said that other thing, and she had to hurt him first, quick, before he laughed in her face about it. It wasn't like Nathan hadn't hurt her plenty. She _did_ like him a lot more than most blokes — even her fiancé — and that just meant he could hurt her more, but he'd already stormed off, so even if she was saying that, she wasn't saying that to him, but to the group of people nearest.

Shit.

* * *

Kelly woke up to the mother of all hangovers and her regular powers back. She could hear her mum downstairs, trying to figure out where her purse was, and even if she _wanted_ to hide under her pillow, she forced herself out of bed and into the shower. She kept replaying that horrible shit she said to Nathan last night; trying to remember what other awful things she might've said. She smacked her head against the shower wall, remembering how he'd told her he _respected_ that she was 'practically a virgin'. _Fuck_. He might as well have said she should've stayed in the purity cult. Mortifying.

The worst part was that what she'd said about his dad kept playing on a loop in her head. It was cruel, and she didn't like being cruel. Not backing down from a fight, or calling someone a cunt when they deserved it, sure. But it was like picking on someone weaker, just a stupid passing thought that had swum through her head and come out of her mouth because—

She froze halfway through rinsing her hair. She'd said she thought she _loved_ him.

It was a scramble to get there early, but she was going to get changed quick and miss Nathan in the locker room before he sauntered down. Because if he said one word, she swore to herself she'd dump him in the canal. And she was thinking maybe she could avoid him for the rest of the day or better still the rest of _time_ when Simon caught her and told her about what happened to Jamie and that girl.

Shit.

* * *

Even if she had been ready to avoid Nathan until the end of time not an hour ago, she wouldn't have had to bother. He kept to himself all day, not running his mouth or making filthy pantomimes with their cleanup equipment. Everyone was hungover and slow-moving and quiet. Easiest work they'd ever done, and she hated every minute.

She waited until the end of the day to approach him, quiet and not looking to pick a fight at all. She could see his lip was a little puffy, and even after she said she was sorry and asked about it, he just shrugged. _Well, I did hit my dad first an' all._ And the quiet acceptance in the thought was enough to make _her_ want to hit something. Not him for once, and she felt even worse about what she'd said.

She barely registered him saying he could see ghosts now, til she heard him thinking about how he'd started by seeing Jamie, _Hadn't even known he was dead. Guess I should give him props for doing the Sixth Sense thing._ But the thought didn't have his normal sparkle, and it made her _sad_.

She'd been so fucking _sad_ since she saw him dead the first time, and her house was quiet with no one in it, just like Community Service had been quiet without Nathan, no blur of thoughts. She couldn't fuckin' stand the idea of leaving him here alone, of being alone herself. She was fucking sick of it. "Come back to mine tonight, yeah? You shouldn't be alone."

_But this is the last place he slept,_ she heard, and could fucking cry.

"Come back to mine. Jamie wouldn't like you punishing yourself." She squeezed his shoulder gently, voice soft.

"You don't know that." _Though he did want me to fix things with our dad..._

"So he wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this." She smiled a little, encouragingly. "I'll make you chicken nuggets?"

Nathen let out a wobbly laugh. "Fine, alright." She pretended not to notice him wiping his eyes. "Course, he'd probably want me to get laid, too..."

He didn't sound exactly like himself, but there was a little bit of a smile there, so she didn't swat him. Just nudged his shoulder a little. "You wish."

_Yeah._

* * *

She was as good as her word about making him nuggets, but he didn't try to the chicken nuggets off her plate. Like he was trying to be _polite_. Well, like he was trying to be normal-people polite, instead of Nathan-polite. Fucked up, that. Not like Nathan at all. And the thought of him sleeping on the couch, curled up and small and pitiful under the ratty afghan was enough to turn her own stomach.

"You can sleep in with me." For someone who could read minds, she really needed to get better about thinking before she talked, Kelly mused. It was as bad as being on that pill from the night before. Or maybe Nathan was a fucking bad influence. Still, she couldn't bring herself to take it back, even though Nathan's eyes had gone wide, nearly making cartoon style perfect circles. "As friends. And no funny business, you ain't sleeping naked." A little stern.

"I'll have you know I'm _hilarious_."

Kelly glared at him.

"But I'll be a perfect gentleman, word of honor." He put his right hand on his chest, then frowned down at it, then held up his hands looking between them, like he couldn't remember which one he was supposed to put over his heart. Kelly turned to go to her room, leaving him to puzzle it out.

Nathan, for once in his life, made the smart choice and gave up trying to figure out how to properly cross his heart and swear to be good and bounded after her like an obedient puppy. She listened in to his thoughts, swearing to herself if he was just gonna use this to try and feel her up, she'd kill him, then be waiting when he came back to kill him again.

And what she heard was _Real. Mattress._

Fucking maniac.

"So, where're my PJs? Did you wash them for me, you domestic goddess, you?" He'd grabbed a throw-pillow from her bed, one of her favorites, with the sequins on it she could drag back and forth to show different colors.

He was already tracing a pair of tits on it.

Fuck. Maybe she should've thought this through a little better. Or do anything other than what she was doing, which was nodding to the (very) little stack on top of the dresser. She turned away to hide her blush, she should've thrown those away, made sure there was something _decent_ for him to wear.

Just like last time, he didn't go to the bathroom to change, though he did turn away from her when Kelly made a show of deliberately looking away, getting in bed and under the covers.

And then, of all things, he _hesitated_ , still clutching the pillow to his chest, which did nothing to cover the wide, pale strip of skin between the hem of the shirt and the top of the shorts. Like he wasn't sure he was allowed.

Kelly sighed, and flipped the covers back. "Get in here, then."

Her bed wasn't massive or anything, so she rolled over so her back was to him. She'd said no funny business and she _meant_ it. He wriggled in a little awkwardly next to her, leaving what space between them that he could. Which was... nice, really. Most guys would've already been rubbing their dick against her arse. But he was just laying there sortof stiff-like while she clicked off the light.

She didn't have to read minds to feel his eyes on her, making the back of her neck prickle. Creepy fuck was now looming over her, and if he started anything, she'd pin him down and _show_ him who was in charge. Or kick his arse. Something.

Only he didn't. Just darted down to press a kiss, sweet as pick'n'mix and actually chaste, against her cheek, just like he had when she was under that virtue bitch's spell and he'd said he was sorry for leaving her, heart in his eyes. She heard him think _thank you_ at her, as hard as he possibly could, before snuggling back into the pillow, settling down.

She reached back and squeezed his hand, then let her eyes clothes. "Go to sleep, you wanker."

* * *

That _really_ should have been the end of it, but of course Nathan couldn't settle.

Squirming, trying to arrange his long limbs under the blankets without draping all over her. She was pretty sure he was trying to be quiet about it, but he was going to fall out the bed at this rate.

Kelly wasn't one to hesitate once she'd made a decision, and rolled over til she was curled against his back, one arm firm around his waist. " _Stop movin'_ , and go to sleep." Alright, it was bossy as fuck, but it was her bed, after all. And since he seemed like he was about to start cricketing his legs again, she flung her own over his hip. It felt a little weird, mostly still smooth. But nice, really. She could feel Nathan's breath catch, too, and probably she should let him go, but it was kinda nice, holding him like this. He couldn't go sneaking off getting into trouble and dying again. Kelly dropped off to sleep surprisingly fast.

* * *

And woke up what felt like only a minute later to Nathan trying, very carefully, to extract himself from her arms without waking her.

_Don't wake her up, don't wake her up. Steady now..._ _**Fuck**_ _it's dark in here._

He was _trembling_. Shaking even. Fuck. And yeah he acted like nothing got to him, but she knew it _did._

Fuck, not like he'd admit to being scared of the dark or anything.

"Nath?" She kept her voice gentle when he slipped out of her arms and got up, back to her.

"Go back to sleep, I'm fine." His voice sounded like crap, ragged and strained.

"No you're not." She clicked on the light just as he was saying 'no, don't' and then he half-turned to try and stop her. "Oh my god."

Her tiny little shorts were only staying on his hips because he'd cinched the drawstring waist tight and they did not one single thing to hide how hard he was.

Nathan sighed. "Look, I was _tryin'_ not to offend your delicate sensibilities, and it's not my fault at all. You were all _bossy_." He crossed his arms over his chest, which sent the glittery t-shirt riding up even higher. She couldn't keep her eyes from dropping to his cock. He looked like he was so hard it actually _hurt_.

"Where were you going." Kelly _really_ hoped he put how husky her voice was off to her being tired.

Nathan lifted his chin, like he was trying to be dignified. "I was going to the bathroom to have a wank. Staying in this condition ain't healthy, you know." A bit like the whiplash she'd just got from thinking he was traumatized or grieving for his brother or having nightmares or some shit, instead of so hot and bothered he couldn't even wait to wank off over her telling him what to do.

Kelly clenched her hands in the blankets. "Don't."

"Look, you were the one who said no funny business. And I'm sorry, darlin', but I'm only mortal — well, immortal — and if you expect me to not accidentally stab you with a stiffy while you're being all bossy and pinning me down with your tits all up against my back, then _yes_ I'm going to have to have a wank."

Kelly swallowed hard, cursing herself for every kind of fool. "Get back in bed, yeah?"

Nathan's eyes went wide. "Seriously?" One of those smiles of his that looked almost shy and sweet. "I mean, I can find a sock."

Kelly grinned. "You stay the fuck away from my socks."

He took a cautious step back towards the bed. "You really sure about this?"

Kelly'd been thinking about it. She'd been thinking about it since he'd come back from the dead, maybe even since before, when she'd first made him chicken nuggets. "Come here." She knew she sounded bossy, like it was almost an order, but Nathan's eyes got all dark and his breath caught, so maybe that was okay.

He moved a little carefully, getting back into bed. He faced her this time, and she was never, ever going to be able to wear those shorts again without thinking of this. He was close enough she could count his eyelashes if she'd wanted to, could see the little pink tip of his tongue when it darted out to wet his lower lip, still puffy from where his dad hit him. She ran her fingertips over it lightly, and his thought wasn't even a sentence so much as _need._

"What did you mean. That thing you thought when we dug you up, that you thought you'd never see me again?" She reached up to let one of his curls wind around the tip of her manicured nail, then frowned. "You thought we'd leave you there?"

Rolling with a change of subject was never something Nathan had a problem with. "Well, not on purpose, but it's not like I could exactly get an Uber. You know, next time, if you're _really_ trying to be helpful, you could slip my phone in my coffin instead of my iPod."

"It ain't like you was gonna get reception anyway, buried like that."

Nathan grinned at her. "So it _was_ you that put that in there."

She rolled her eyes. "What, you thought Simon had."

"Nah. Our Barry's not sweet on me."

"What did you mean," she repeated. More quietly. More _firmly._ "That you thought you'd never see me again."

He touched her eyebrow, where the skin was healing from the shiner the shape-shifter had given her. His eyes kept straying to her lips, down to the skimpy camisole she'd worn to sleep in, and his voice was husky. "Out of a cardigan."

She meant to give him a smack to the back of the head, really she did. Only she heard him think, _Like yourself._ Her hand tangled up in his curls instead, tugging him in. She wanted to know if those soft, pretty lips tasted as good as they looked.

* * *

_"You_ sure about this?" she asked when they came up for air. "I mean, I know your brother just—"

"It's what Jamie would've wanted." Nathan looked almost pious.

A smile tugged at her lips. "Really."

"Oh yeah. Me getting it on with a gorgeous woman is _just_ what Jamie'd want me to do. Told you I see dead people, didn't I?" He hesitated, then blurted, "Are _you_ sure about this?". _I still can't believe you've only been with 4 guys—_

Kelly got ready to shove him out of bed for wherever that thought was going.

_— and I'm not at all special enough, probably._

Or not. Lunatic. She raised an eyebrow. "You really wanna be the fifth?"

He nodded, eyes wide, mouth solemn, and so enthusiastic he nearly fell off the bed.

She grinned like an idiot. "Then stop bringing it up." She kissed him hard.

* * *

It went from kissing to squirming out of their — well, out of her, really — night clothes a lot faster than she'd meant for it to. But then, neither of the were in exactly the right mood to take their time, and maybe he'd been right after all about doing this more than once. She was just glad he still had the condoms. Just cause she'd only been with four guys didn't mean she was like, naive or anything. Her and her fiancé had been together a long time, and she didn't want to wait any longer, so when Nathan was trying to be all slow and considerate about getting inside her, she thought _fuck that_ , wrapped her legs around his hips, and dragged him in.

Nathan wasn't even half inside her before she heard him thinking, _Ah, **shit** don't make the face, don't make the face— shit. Makin' the face. Oh fuck, she feels like heaven._ She didn't have to wonder what he meant, because a second later he was making the stupidest face in the world, but his dopey smile at the end was so gorgeous she found herself not minding.

Well, for about ten seconds at least, until she realized that was it, he was gonna roll over and pass out and she'd have to take care of herself while he drooled all over her pillow. Kelly gave him a halfhearted glare.

He pouted. "Hey, it's a compliment!"

Kelly rolled her eyes. _"Fanks."_ And she didn't want to be mean, but it would just figure this was her life. "You spent the entire time in your coffin wanking, you couldn't build any stamina?"

He actually looked embarrassed, though, mortified really. _Can't believe I had one shot with her and I **blew** it._

Kelly sighed. "It's all right. You use my sock to clean up though, and we're gonna have a problem."

That won her a little smile, sweet and hopeful, and he ran his fingertips over the curve of her breast, trailed down her abdomen. "Well just cause I'm done don't mean you have to be." He started finger-walking his way down below her bellybutton.

Kelly arched her eyebrow at him, and he licked his lips to drive the point home. Then, as though he weren't being clear enough already, he made a V with his fingers and wiggled his tongue between them. Kelly was about to roll her eyes, tell him she'd take care of herself, thanks, she didn't need to hear him thinking about nasty snatch gunk or tuna surprise with his head between her legs, when she heard him, so clear she had to look at his lips to make sure it wasn't aloud, _Fuckin' **please,** I've been thinking about it for days._

"You _want_ to?"

"I am seriously starting to question the caliber of your exes."

"You _literally_ told me your only move was gettin' girls really, really drunk."

"Well _yeah_ , but doesn't mean I didn't want them to enjoy themselves." He looked at her with that same almost-shy smile. "I told you I knew your fanny'd be a beauty, and I hardly got to say hello to her at all."

Kelly opened her mouth. "What the _fuck_." She meant to sound scathing, but her voice had gone all husky. What the fuck to that too.

"I'm not tryin' to pressure you, or nothin'. But I don't want you thinking I don't want to." He lit up. "You could even tell me what to do, all bossy like."

Kelly couldn't deny the thought was appealing. "You'd better not think a single word about snatch gunk."

Nathan actually squee'd, the little deviant, clapping in delight. Kelly just laid back and stared at the ceiling, not even trying to relax. Seriously, what. the. fuck. He could say he was a gentleman all he wanted, but first of all, she knew that wasn't true, and second, what guy ever _wanted_ to do this. It was foreplay, wasn't it, a way to warm her up and give them plausible deniability about just wanting to stick it in. And Kelly always felt awkward as fuck just laying back with her legs spread, like being at the gynnie, but worse, because they'd get all annoyed if they didn't make her come in half a second, and all macho if she faked it just so they could get on with it. It wasn't she didn't _like_ it. She just liked being on top, anyway, riding the guy and in control. Felt too weird laid back like this.

And now Nathan Young was kissing her ankle bone.

"My fanny's up here," she mumbled, but it felt nice. A little ticklish, but nice.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "You in a rush?"

Well kinda, yeah, she was, it wasn't like making out with him and him stroking between her legs had done _nothing_ for her. But he was mad. He didn't even _want_ to go for her tits, at least not yet, he seemed to just wanted to explore, take his time.

His thoughts never stopped, that went without saying, and listening in on them didn't throw her out of the mood, but they surprised her enough they almost did at first.

_Okay, steady now, nice and slow— fuck, she's got gorgeous hips, no, all about her mate, gotta find that— Oo! That was a good noise, yeah, lets do that again, and... oh yeah, growl at me some more— wait, no, Kelly, if you're listening, you don't gotta, I'm gonna **earn** that growl, ohh yeah._

By the time he _finally_ started running his tongue up her folds, she was panting.

_Now what was that curly tongue thing I saw in that porno... is it to the left? Or wait, is that her left..._

Kelly couldn't help the frustrated noise, hand threading into his curls. "Stop _thinking_ and do something, it don't matter what..."

Nathan pressed his face to her immediately, and her fingers tightened, couldn't help it. _Yeah, love, just like that, you make me do what you need. Kel, you hear me?_

"Yes. Fuck... Just... don't stop."

He _wasn't_ , that was the thing, tongue eager and sloppy and and those long fingers were getting in on the action too.

_Oh you're so hot inside, yeah, tell me how you like it..._

"A little _more_ , yeah?" She couldn't believe she'd let the words out as soon as she heard them. She'd never been able to get into the dirty talk with her fiancé all that 'do me, big boy' shit had just felt stupid. But telling Nathan what to do felt _good_ , even if she was blushing all to fuck. And he was so _eager_ , responding to every little word or noise, and she could tell he meant it, could _hear_ he meant it. She couldn't even breathe enough to tell him that, just wound up hooking one leg over his shoulder and grinding against his face, past embarrassment when she could hear the absolute _filth_ in his head for her to smother him to death with his luscious fanny and _meaning_ it, to tie him up next time and do anything she wants.

That and his mouth pushed her over the edge, and she could feel how he was hard all over again when he wriggled up her body. From doing _that_ to _her_. The thought would've taken her breath away if she'd had any left. Their second time lasted barely longer than their first, but this time when he tried to hold back from coming, she just wrapped her limbs around him and murmured for him to let go, and he _did_ , his thoughts going gorgeously starryscattered before he collapsed on her.

* * *

"What did you mean by that. Earlier, I mean." They'd both got their breath back, sort of, and Nathan was curled up against her, mouth tasting of her cunt and looking at her like she was the whole world in a bottle.

"Which part?"

"'Don't make the face.'"

Nathan blushed really, really pretty, she thought. "You know, you're impossible to keep secrets from."

"You mind?" She was too relaxed to sound _too_ defensive.

"Nah. Just been told my cum-face is ridiculous."

"It is." Kelly didn't hesitate to say it, because that was just facts. She looked at him, solemn-like, and brushed a curl off of his forehead. There was a smudge of, well, _her_ on his mouth, and she touched that with her fingertip, wiping it away. He lapped and sucked at her finger before she could draw it back; seemed he was kinda a slut like that. "But I like it." She said it like a promise.

Nathan looked up through his lashes. "Yeah?" His smile was wide and sweet and uncomplicatedly happy. Like he was watching their probation worker's car get smashed to fuck by the freak hail storm.

She nodded. "You don't gotta try to change yourself round for me."

"I hurt your feelings and all, though." It was more self-aware than she would have credited him with. "I mean you weren't _wrong_ about what you said..."

"The fuck I wasn't. At the club I was high off my tits, yeah?"

"Well sure, but..."

"It was a stupid thought. Didn't even mean it, only my head was already messed completely round." When he shrugged and his eyes slid away, she caught his chin between her fingers, made him look at her. "Hey. I know you ain't him, yeah?"

Nathan snuggled into her cleavage like he had into her pillow earlier, thoughtful. "That means no to a date, then?"

She smirked. "We can go for a date, sure."

He lit up, looking honestly surprised, then managed to look smug. " _Excellent_ , you can take me out for a kebab."

"What, you're not gonna take me out?"

"Not unless we're raiding the vending machine." He considered. "I could always steal Barry's pocket money. Or sell myself by the flyover."

"Fuck's sake." Kelly did her best to sound annoyed, but whether or not he believed it, he looked so unrepentant she had to grin. "Fine, I'll take you out then."

He looked up from under his lashes. "I bet you will, you saucy minx." He growled a little.

She kissed him, cause she felt like it, and she was allowed. It wasn't a hungry kiss (much), just a nice one. Comfortable. He nuzzled up against her, tracing idle patterns over her skin with his fingertips.

* * *

Nathan lasted a lot longer the third time. They'd both dozed off, and woke up half rubbing against each other. There'd been some lazy making out that hadn't stayed lazy for long, and maybe he had a point about getting more than a few condoms.

There _was_ an awkward moment when he tried to crawl on top of her. He was all gangly limbs, and she just wanted to bloody roll them over and take charge. But then she fucking _did_. She was stronger than him anyway, enough to push him off so she could straddle him, put the condom on herself, and his thoughts turned all into a garble and his hips kept writhing, so she figured he was into it.

It felt amazing riding him, slowing down when his thoughts got too urgent, too fractured, speeding up a little when he got restless. He licked his fingers to toy with her clit when he wasn't kissing her breasts as enthusiastically as he'd kissed between her legs earlier. He _still_ came before her, but dragged her forward by the hips, off his cock and up so she could ride his face instead, and he managed to coax two orgasms out of her. She felt tender, after, inside and out, totally wrecked, and collapsed onto him.

"You do have a nice cock," Kelly mumbled against his skin. "Don't know what that bitch was on about." He practically vibrated with delight, but before he could say a word to spoil it, she kissed him again, and muttered, "Go to sleep, yeah?"

In a way that was starting to feel familiar and a little thrilling, he did as he was told. Evidently she'd actually fucked that empty-yet-never-quiet head of his silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to, would you give it all up?_  
>  _Could I give it all up for you?_  
>  _And after all the boys and girls that we've been through, would you give it all up?_  
>  _Could you give it all up, if I promise, boy, to you?_  
>  \- Speechless (Fear of Death Monster)


	5. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't forgotten about this story, I promise!! And thank you so much for the lovely, lovey comments, I'm *dreadful* about replying, but I treasure and hoard every single one. Didn't *quite* mean for this little bit to be so long in coming, but I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soonish, too.

Nathan woke up feeling better than he had any right to. A real bed was a luxury unparalleled for one thing. The _multiple_ fantastic shags the night before were quite another. Would've been nice to wake up like he'd gone to sleep, with his face smashed in Kelly Bailey's luscious tits, of course. But considering the first thing he saw when he rolled over was her at the little vanity wearing nothing but a towel wrapped round her, he wasn't about to complain. He rolled over on his side to watch. Because sure, it was sexy seeing her all undone, especially after actual sex (with him!). No sane man (or Nathan Young) could fail to appreciate her naked and flushed and with her makeup smudged to fuck. And it wasn't anything like her with her hair down and no mascara like when she'd been in that virtue cult. But watching her scrape her hair up, feathering on coat after coat of mascara, picking out her necklaces. That was the Kelly Bailey he knew and wanted to do all kinds of things as soon as he could convince her to get back to bed so he could get his mouth on her and she could tell him exactly what she wanted him to do.

There was a little noise from the vanity. "You mind? Just about stabbed myself with eyeliner."

"Just enjoying the view, darlin'. Only fair after you got to ogle my shorts." Nathan was not even going to pretend to be repentant about that, and he wasn't embarrassed at all to be caught thinking about the night before.

" _My_ shorts," she corrected with a smirk. "Besides, we got Community Service."

"And then a date?"

"If you're good." She turned back to the mirror, totally ignoring the way that sent a little shiver through him. But Nathan payed attention, well, he payed attention to the important things, like, for example, Kelly, and he saw that little smirk.

"And then..." Nathan made his sexiest face and thrust his hips a little.

"That all you think about?"

"Dunno. I don't always know what I'm thinking til I remember you're listening."

She huffed a little breath, but angled like she was, he could _see_ her smile in the mirror. "Take a shower and get dressed, yeah?"

"You gonna join me?"

"Shower." She made her voice all stern. "Not gonna be late, or they'll keep us late."

Nathan bounced out of the bed, and was half out of her room before she tossed his clothes at him.

"And put on some clothes after!"


End file.
